Siempre contigo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ran y Conan deben decidir entre uno de los dos para ser el jefe de la organización pero el otro morira... * ficticio *


Se miraron a los ojos, llenos de dolor y lágrimas, reflejando miedo, y tristeza.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero lo amaba, y no dejaría que muriera.

**"la organizacion negra debe tener un solo líder, uno de los dos debe desaparecer."**

Lo sabía, ella tendría que haber tomado el puesto, pero, como ya había dicho, lo amaba, era su hermano menor, y jamás sería feliz de nuevo sabiendo que él había muerto por su culpa.

**"decidan, ¿Cuál de ustedes morirá?"**

Una lagrima amarga surco su mejilla y sonrió, no había más motivos para estar triste, moriría por su hermanito, y si lo hacía por él, entonces moriría en paz.

Suspiro entrecortado por el nudo en su garganta y se acerco lentamente al niño enfrente de ella, para así poder limpiar sus lágrimas, como una madre haría.

- N-no lo hagas, los dos podemos hacerlo, ninguno tiene que hacer esto…- suplico el niño a la chica castaña que le sonrió con amargura

- No, Shinichi, no podemos los dos…

- Entonces, deja que yo muera en tu lugar, yo…- ella negó

- Escúchame… se que yo debería hacerlo por ser mayor, pero no podría vivír sabiendo que mi hermanito ya no existe…- suspiro entrecortado una vez más, respirando hondo para que su voz no se quebrara- es por eso, que yo moriré en tu lugar, porque…- lo miro con dulzura y le acaricio las mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas- eso es lo que significa ser la hermana mayor… lo siento Shinichi, pero ya no nos veremos nunca más.- el adolescente en un cuerpo de niño se abalanzo sobre su hermana y se agacho para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, buscando ese refugio tan cálido que tantas veces lo había acobijado y le había hecho desaparecer el dolor.

- No lo hagas, por favor no me dejes…- suplico una vez más, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana, mojando la camisa de la castaña con sus desesperadas lagrimas.- eres… eres lo único que me queda… por favor…- sintió a su hermana suspirar y le devolvió suavemente el abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

**"lo siento chicos, sus padres y amigos… no lo soportaron. Todos ellos están muertos."**

Un gemido lastimero salió de la garganta del menor, que hundió su cara en el cuello de la mayor. Lo había perdido todo, sus padres, al profesor Agasa, sus amigos, incluso su único amor, Ai. No quería perderla a ella también.

Se aferro a la camisa de su hermana con sus manos fuertemente erradas, como un niño pequeño lo hace a su madre. Porque eso era ella para él, después de que perdieron todo, ella lo había cuidado, protegido, consolado, y ahora…

- No quiero que te vayas…- susurro con la voz quebrada, dando de vez en cuando hondas respiraciones entrecortadas por el llanto.

- No hay nada que hacer…- le beso la sien y acaricio su cabello suavemente- solo… cierra los ojos y di adiós…- el chico así lo hizo, y, tragando pesadamente, suspiro para despedirse.

- Te quiero, Ran neechan….- dijo y su hermana sonrió, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

_Estoy desapareciendo…_

- Yo también, Shin…- contesto mientras una última lagrima cayo por su mejilla- siempre te estaré cuidando…

_Tengo miedo…_

- Ran… no…- largo en un gemido adolorido su hermano

- Siempre…- su cuerpo comenzó a disolverse con el viento, a lo que se aferro más a su hermano. Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro adolorido

_No quiero morir…_

- Te quiero…- susurro, y su existencia desapareció.

_Pero te amo demasiado para dejarte morir…_

El chico abrió los ojos al sentir el vacio de sus brazos, cayendo al suelo rendido por el dolor.

Estaba solo.

Lloro y grito cuanto pudo, haciendo su garganta doler, pero ya no importaba, su corazón dolía mas.

Ya no había nadie con él, todo lo que amaba se había esfumado entre sus manos, y no había hecho nada por miedo. Era un cobarde.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber luchado, por no haber hecho algo, por simplemente llorar y quedarse quieto.

- Ran…- susurro con la voz rasgada de tanto gritar, sintiendo lo que aparentemente era una caricia en su mejilla.

_Siempre…_

levanto la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, pero solo una ráfaga de viento lo recibió.

Sonrió a la nada y miro el cielo, justo cuando comenzaba a llover. Ella lo había prometido, y es por eso que a pesar del miedo y el dolor que sufrió, murió sonriendo.

Porque a pesar de todo, siempre, siempre, estarían juntos.

_Porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte solo. Conan._


End file.
